


Territorial

by NamelessAnami



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), But he can make exceptions sometimes, But he has a soft spot for Angel and Charlie, Character Study, Everyone in the Hotel belongs to Alastor now, F/F, F/M, I'm a multishipper and it shows, Implied/Referenced Vore, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possessive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessAnami/pseuds/NamelessAnami
Summary: Yes, Alastor is quite territorial, but he didn’t mind sharing with the right people.But if anyone else tried to lay a single finger in his territory…Well, let’s just say that eternal suffering will be the least of their concerns.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 16
Kudos: 164





	Territorial

To say that Alastor is a territorial creature is...an understatement. Sure, some might think it isn’t as bad, considering he lets other demons poke his boundaries to his own amusement, but when it comes to his principles or what matters to him, he is unyielding: His territory, his radio tower and now, his pet project.

It came as surprise how much he would...concern himself about the ‘Happy Hotel’ and its habitants, starting off as just mere playthings to him, but as the pests they were, they slithered themselves into his bubble and created a home there. It wasn’t a surprise that his soft spot For Nifty and Husker grew, after all, he was always intrigued and fond of his servants, and being charmed by dear Charlotte was just a matter of time. Vagatha and Angel Dust, tho, came as a surprise, with Vaggie’s valid distrust for him and Angel’s Crash nature. Sure, the moth demon was a perfect toy for him to play with any time he got bored, she never failed to react amusingly to his comments and teasings, and the spider was an amicable presence at his side when he didn’t bring intercourse to the forefront, or when they found out their music tastes aligned perfectly, but going from them being mere entertainment to HIS...nobody really expected it.

It started small: him reaching out, as always, getting in their personal space; letting chaos and problems swallow them hole while he watched in the sidelines, intervening after having his fill; bugging them with his shadows, scaring them or just annoying them whenever he wanted; and not interacting with them more than it was strictly necessary. Then it evolved into them reaching out, breaching his five-foot-rule little by little, or as a trainwreck, if you were a reckless pornstar; dinner invites with them at the hotel’s dining room, play nights that devolved into war because most of them can’t stand loosing; hours upon hours secluded in a tiny office, just reading and managing paperwork with an excitable ball of smiles and energy at your side while jazz busted in the radio; cooking sessions with a tiny cyclops and a former mafioso that involved a lot of swing and wine; silent late nights at the bar, sometimes sharing laughs and secrets, while other days they just sat there, steaming in rage and tension, waiting for a beat-up spider to come back. 

Soon he started caring about the days when the sun that lived inside the walls of the hotel dimmed, convinced that she was a failure just because her parents implied so; about the nights when a cat needed company to chase away the sounds of people dying all around him, by his hand, in a place when explosions and death stained the air; about the trembles that wracked a girl’s body when blood stained her clothes, eye unseeing as her brain ran miles a minute, trying to clean more than just what she really saw; about the lifelessness that followed 4 pairs of eyes every time he had to return to his pimp; about how a moth couldn’t let herself be something more than wrathful because she knew she would crumple if so.

He started getting involved, pecking a princess in her forehead and letting her clung to him and her girlfriend in front of the TV, for hours, until her smile was back; petting and patching up an eight-legged angel while he snuggled with his pig and a grumpy old cat; devouring a moth in darkness and letting her scream to him her rage, not letting anyone know when those screams dissolved into sobs and scared babbles, placing a hand in her hair or shoulder to let her know that he was there; let a veteran’s head fall into his lap on the nights when it was too much, playing music loud enough to shut the sounds of thunders up; or just humming to a lady while prying her fingers away of her clothes or her hair, letting the tunes wash over them while he helped her was her garments, always making her aware that she wasn't alone, with three wholes piercing her chest.

Who would have thought that a crappy hotel, a couple of months and a ragtag bunch or sinners would accomplish something that his life and most of his death couldn’t?

“Somebody there, Smiles?” A tug at his arm and an annoyingly charming voice rang at his right, extracting him of his musings.

“You should know better than to jump me like that, sha. Would you like to lose another arm outside of our date nights? I’m sure dear Husker wouldn’t appreciate a three-armed hug instead of his four-armed ones”

“PF!! Husky can manage! And I can just use my third set, no biggie! I think you just don’t want him to bitch your ears off. Or Vaggie, for that matter. Ya know that she would get LIVID if you made Chuck cry for something like that...And for the blood staining the carpet. I think she would care more about that” Angel grinned cheekily after making Alastor laugh.

“Indeed, My dear! That, and I would rather regret losing you at Nifty’s claws for the same reasons. After all, she is the one doing the cleaning. You’ll just have to wait until Friday for me to pry you open again. But no arm this time, tho, it takes longer to heal. What about the liver? We can even marinate it beforehand with a bottle of fine wine. Would you like that?” The spider shuddered in anticipation, his fur bristling as a sign of arousal and excitement at the mere idea of being devoured by his lover. Alastor can't believe how lucky he is for having a boyfriend so eager to fulfil his darkest desires. 

"Yeah...yeah, I think I'll like that" Angel Dust babbled, hugging his arm a little harder while rubbing his thighs together, letting out a little whimper when Alastor chuckled darkly, kissing the spider lightly on the lips.

"It's a date, mon ange. Now, why don't we join the rest? Dear Mimzy heard some rumours about some of her regulars that I'm sure you'll love to hear about!"

He let himself be guided by one of his lovers to the launch area impliedly reserved for the staff and the hotel's first patron, bickering amicably and letting Angel get his fill after many days of Alastor feeling too prickly and touch averse to let anybody into his bubble. 

“For real, tho, what were you thinking ‘bout?” Angel insisted once again while they entered the room, their movements followed by the demons inside “ya seemed quite pleased right there. Any new ideas for your broadcast? A new victim? Just heard a fucking song you loved on the radio?”

“Maybe!” Al laughed at Angel’s little pout just before getting plummeted by his wonderful bellé, who noticed how the spider was finally able to hold him and taking it as an opening for her to do the same.

“Welcome home, Al!” Charlie all but squeak, rubbing her face in his torso before shooting him her biggest and most excited smile. Of course, he ended up dating the two people in hell who would get concerningly touch starved after a week of no physical contact, even if they had other partners to help them fulfil those needs “How's Mimzy doing? Did you invite her for dinner next week as I told you to do so? Was Rosie there too? How is she doing?!"

“One question at a time, mon belle. Why don’t we sit so I can let you know the new gossips dear Mimzy informed me about?” 

Alastor kissed the top of her hair, making Charlie giggle, flustered and happy for the attention, ignoring the groan at the back of the room. Ha! So Vaggie is also here! Another tug at his arm made him roll his eyes but comply at Angel’s request, pecking his cheek and making him fluff out again, pink spots glowing in delight. 

Charlie dragged him to the sofa where her girlfriend was seated, exaggeratedly rolling her eyes while trying to hide her smile or fond expression for the excitable princess. Angel, meanwhile, joined a grumbling Husk in the love seat, dropping himself on the cat’s lap and beckoning him to bury his face on his chest fluff, muttering sweet and filthy words as a way to apologize for leaving him alone for a couple of minutes when he was feeling clingy. They might have been snuggling or coupling in a corner before Angel tried to find him, Alastor mused. Knowing them it could be either...or both. His smile grew when he heard Nifty's giggle, seated near the fireplace, edging Husk on about how 'cute' and 'domesticated' he has becomed.

He sat down and greeted Vaggie, Husk and Nifty with his usual flair, getting a hectic greeting back from his lovely cyclops and a middle finger and grouchy words from the other two. Alastor let himself bask in their presence, with Charlie getting sidetracked and telling him excitedly about the tiny fish-like scientist who seemed reluctantly interested in checking in instead, while the rest gave their own version of the facts.

Yes, Alastor is quite territorial, but he didn’t mind sharing with the right people.

Charlotte and Anthony are his beaus, his to care for and protect. He could never deny them anything, even if he tried to hide that detail from them. He also knew that Husk and Vagatha were the best people he could entrust his does to; the best to care for them and fulfil the needs he couldn’t. They were also HIS, and he knew either of them would rather die before letting harm come to their partners.

Yes. Alastor can share his treasures with his kin, but if anyone else tried to lay a single finger in his territory… 

Well, let’s just say that eternal suffering will be the least of their concerns...

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first fic in this fandom and in English? Sorry if it shows =_=, I really want to get better at it.
> 
> I'm really bad at just shipping one person with another, and since I ship Alastor with Charlie, but i feel guilty if i left Vaggie alone, but i also think that Angel should be with Al, but I also ship HuskerDust, i said: All of them?? ALL OF THEM!! And that's how this came out XD.
> 
> I like to imagine that, even if it's not what he planned at the very beginning, Alastor starts to care about the staff at the hotel and it's first patron once he has to deal with them on a daily basis. It wouldn't be quickly, it would take months, or years, or even decades, but he would start caring, and Charlie seems to be his weakest spot. Angel might be one once they know each other more. Dunno. Maybe it's just wishful thinking.
> 
> Maybe I'll draw a comic strip with this ideas later uvu!!
> 
> If you wanna chat with me about Hazbin, or to see some of my HH related art, you can follow me in twitter at @NamelessAnami, in Instagram at @Lapinive or in tumblr at namsterivy.tumblr.com
> 
> See ya if i ever write anything else about this guys 83!!


End file.
